The New 24/7
by Irken-Invader-Day
Summary: Johnny decided to go to another new 24/7 to get a brainfrezzy, everything seems to be going ok until some *** holes mess with him, but he isn't the one who does the killing o.OAnd to answer a review....YES! There is a song called "Johnny!" Its really cool


The New 24/7  
  
  
  
Nny stared at the brain frezzy machine making sure it didn't overflow. He was half paying attention and half listening to the music the casher was playing from her portable sound system. Then all of the sudden-  
  
"Ahh Damn…" Nny spat out angrily as he spilt brain frezzy on the front of his slightly blood stained shirt. On top of that he spilt some on the floor and slipped. Some other guys who were at the magazine racks reading some porn or something turned around and laughed at him. Nny struggled to stand up and slipped again making their laughter rise to an even higher volume.  
  
"Shut up you drunk fucks!" Nny then found himself staring up at someone offering him a hand. Nny took it and turned to the guys at the rack who were still snickering.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. There real first class fucks. They come here at three in the morning to read their porn, BECAUSE THEY'RE TOO FUCKIN UGLY TO GO OUT THERE AND GET SOME!" The girl helping him made the last part apparent and loud enough for the other guys to hear. She handed Nny a brown paper towel.  
  
"Um sorry about the floor…" Nny was referring to the brain frezzy he had spilt on the floor which now looked sticky. He turned around to the girl and stared. She was about his height except maybe a little shorter and had blonde hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and some loose strands of hair at the side of her head hung down and she wore glasses. She smiled.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it! Just go ahead and get another brain frezzy and whatever else you want and I'll ring it up for ya." He nodded and went back to the brain frezzy machine.  
  
"Hey!" She hollered back at Nny and he turned around to stare at her. She approached him and grabbed a cup.  
  
"If you want, you can try this…" she got a Styrofoam cup and put vanilla ice cream in it and stuck it in the microwave by the coffee machine. She put it on for thirty seconds and leaned forward in front of Nny and grabbed a plastic cup. The microwave ringed up that the object was done and she took out the cup and poured it into the plastic cup. Nny was curious as to what she was doing and watched skeptically. She then poured some cherry doom into the cup, grabbed a straw, and swirled it around. She then handed it to him and smiled.  
  
"Try this and tell me what you think." He stared at the cup curiously and sipped it. He smiled.  
  
  
  
"This is good." He said. She smiled back please with herself.  
  
"Well don't give me all the credit. I got the idea from Burger King. They made something like that and I bought it and I really like it!" Johnny smiled back a little.  
  
" Hey…" Nny called after the girl as she went to get the mop. She turned around and starred at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's that singing?" Johnny asked referring to the music she was playing on the radio.  
  
"Oh that's System of the down. Some song called Johnny. I think it's cool because he screams and stuff!  
  
Nny thought that was uncanny how his named matched the song, but he liked it because of the screaming guy too. But who was Rodger? Oh well didn't matter. He then went over in the candy isle to see if they had a new shipment of pop rocks. Meanwhile the girl dragged out the mop and began moping up the spilt brain frezzy and cleaning the counters.  
  
"Hey faggot!" Johnny looked up to see one of the guys standing right next to him. " HEY GUYS! He looked up! He really is a faggot! HA!"  
  
By now Nny was starting to get angry and annoyed. The other guys started laughing. He, for once, didn't wanna kill these ass holes and scare the new girl at the 24/7. He thought she was really nice and wouldn't wanna make a bad impression or have her blamed for the crime like the last guy that worked their…  
  
"Hey twig boyah!" another guy had walked behind him and was now standing on the opposite side of his friends. "Wanna hook up with her don'tcha?" Nny just stared ay him a second and picked up a few packs of pop rocks and tried to walk away, but was shoved by one of the guys. "Better not mess with her twig boyah! Or otherwise Isa gonna fuck you up!"  
  
"Yeah!" Said the other guy next walking next to him. He began to jab Nny who was starting to get Marjory pissed. "Leave er alone man! He wantsta ask er out!"  
  
"I doubt she'd date a fucked up punk like you…" Johnny mumbled. The guy stood back and punched Johnny in the stomach. Johnny winced at the pain he felt and went to go for his knife in his boot, but he couldn't. One of the other guys had come up behind him and was holding his arm to keep him from escaping.  
  
"Wanna say that again little stick faggot?!" The guy threatened. Johnny, still wincing from the pain replied "Just leave me the fuck alone." They all started to laugh.  
  
"But we can't! This is too much fun!" The guy replied after he had stopped himself from laughing.  
  
"Better than reading porn?" All the guys whipped around to see the clerk hold a gun with on hand and grinning. They're expressions dropped immediately, but one of the guys laughed.  
  
"Look! The little whore thinks she's all big a bad with her unloaded gun!" All they guys started laughing again until the one holding Johnny was shoot in the face. He fell backwards twitching slightly before he died. Johnny had almost been thrown down with the guy at the force when the bullet had hit him. The other guys glared at the girl in dismay. She tilted the gun to one side and stood on one foot.  
  
"Do I look cool in this pose?" Before the guys could answer she shoot another in the face. She began to chuckle to herself and the other three guys began to back away.  
  
"You move you die…" she hissed as they went to re-treat.  
  
"W-w-what if we don't?" One of the guys stuttered. She put a finger on her chin thinkingly and cocked her head grinning.  
  
"I'll kill you!" She shoot the guy who had asked the question. The other two guys began to whimper. Johnny just stood over to the side and watched the progress.  
  
"Please! I promise we won't ever come here again!" one guy whimpered dropping to his knees.  
  
"Y-yah! And we'll never miss-treat anyone ever again for our own amusement! PROMISE!" the other guy pleaded. She just grinned.  
  
" Uh huh. That's bull shit if I ever heard it. I've had to deal with people picking on me my WHOLE FUCKIN LIFE! Why should I spare an ass like you? An besides, you've seen too much to be let go. You shall met the same fate as your friends…" she shoot one them again leaving one left. He starred at her pale. Then he jumped over the isle rack and made a run for the door, but was shoot before he could even reach the handle. The girl looked from the door to Johnny and sighed. Johnny lifted himself over the isle to see the guys dead body twitching out of control. She had shoot his neck and he wasn't dead yet.  
  
"Aren't you gonna finish him off?" Johnny asked. She shook her head and frowned.  
  
"If I did that then he would stop suffering. He's been coming here with those other punks for weeks picking on anyone they felt they could take advantage of. I was just waiting for the right time to kill 'em." Her frowned depended as the body gave one last jerk of life and then dropped.  
  
"How did you know it was the 'right time?'" Johnny asked skeptically. She shrugged.  
  
"Not sure. Maybe it's the fact that it's early in the morning and they were drinking before they came here. I think I'll just plant the gun in one of there hands and say that one of them went on a rampage and killed his friends and accidentally shot himself."  
  
"And they'll believe you?"  
  
"Sure as hell. And if they don't I'll just get overly dramatic and call it racism or something stupid like that." She chuckled to herself and went to the casher.  
  
"One large brain frezzy is 2.05." she chirped happily. Johnny dug into his pockets and handed her a five and she gave him his change. Before Johnny walked out the door she called to him. "Wait!" he stopped and turned around.  
  
"You aren't gonna tell anyone are you?" she asked curiously. Johnny shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I do that kinda stuff all the time." She smiled at him.  
  
"See ya around then!" she waved him off. He waved back and walked out the door. As he walked out she turned up the radio as it hit on Nelly Furtado 'turn out the lights' What an interesting night it had been for Johnny. It was all unexpected and he didn't even kill anyone or anything today. Yup. Johnny like the new cashier. How often do other people besides him kill others for the same reason he did? Not many he could assure you of that. And as far as he knew, this might not be the last time he had such an amazing experience at the new 24/7. He figured he should start going their more often. After all, it was a lot cleaner and maybe a little closer than the other one.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Authors notes: I made this because I was bored and it seemed like something to do. It's short. I dunno. I thought it was basically ok. But w/e. That's just my opinion. I'm just wondering what YOU think so give your reviews ^-^ Oh yeah and I didn't make anything Jhonen Vasquez made! Simple enough for ya? Good! 


End file.
